


Он всегда здесь

by shirazzz



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sins of Omission, Torture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:51:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8759314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirazzz/pseuds/shirazzz
Summary: Эта сцена была придумана автором во время прочтения шедевра Kiyaar Sins of Omission. События происходят во вселенной этого фика, где-то среди множества прекрасно написанных Kiyaar сцен.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [He's always there.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/986407) by [AuthorInDistress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorInDistress/pseuds/AuthorInDistress). 



> Примечание переводчика: в подарок для [littledoctor](http://archiveofourown.org/users/littledoctor/pseuds/littledoctor) по случаю дня рождения. Грустно, жестоко и не бечено! Скрулл К’арр’н — персонаж фика Sins of Omission, придуманный Kiyaar. Маленькая, но очень-очень важная деталь - К’арр’н «взаимодействует» с Тони Старком под личиной Стива Роджерса.

***

Тони вздрагивает, как только в поле его зрения появляются ботинки.

Он зажмуривается и не открывает глаз, даже когда один ботинок чуть скользит назад, чтобы затем жестко врезаться ему в грудь и выбить из него крик. Он думает: вдруг однажды у него получится сдержаться. Не показывать свою боль. Теперь это все, что он в силах сделать.

На сей раз К’арр’н не медлит, не задает вопросов, не вынуждает молить о пощаде — он за волосы тащит Тони к стене и зажимает его, выдергивая ремень из петель, как будто для них двоих это привычное дело.

Так и есть.

Тони открывает глаза, но ни хрена не видит.

Привычное дело.

— Знаешь, Тони, иногда от тебя есть толк, - Тони снова трясется, не в силах унять дрожь. - Надеешься, скоро все закончится, да?  
Он не доверяет своему голосу, уверенный, что любая попытка заговорить, любое произнесенное им слово будет не тем, чего ждет от него К’арр’н. И тогда останется только боль. Ему будет больно, больно, _больно_...

— Надеешься, что больше мне не понадобишься?

Он замирает, устроившись на коленях и открыв рот, пока К’арр’н крепкой хваткой вцепляется в его волосы. Это мучительно. По-прежнему мучительно — как и все происходящее. Интересно, сколько еще он сможет выдержать?

— Надеешься умереть.

Тони задыхается, растягивая рот еще шире и стараясь не закрывать глаза, потому что он знает — знает! — если закрыть их даже на секунду...

К’арр’н задает темп. Тони просто принимает его. Вот все, что ему позволено. Ему нельзя расслабляться. Нельзя глотать. Лежащие на бедрах руки дрожат, и если бы он был собой, если бы до сих пор был Железным Человеком...

То сейчас эти руки, скорее всего, были бы на горле К’арр’на.

К’арр’н толкается, и Тони давится.

—Ну же! — рычит К’арр’н, демонстрируя некоторое нетерпение, и Тони всхлипывает, когда его оттягивают за волосы, загоняют ему глубже в горло и нажимают до тех пор, пока все вокруг не превращается в серое пятно. — Ты должен был уже привыкнуть.

_Привыкнуть._

Он должен.

Он _должен_...

К’арр’н держит Тони обеими руками, до крови впиваясь ногтями в шею.

— А как же твои обещания, Тони? Ты говорил, в следующий раз лучше получится. — Тони давится, инстинктивно зажмуриваясь, и К’арр’н входит слишком глубоко. Потом он дает Тони возможность вздохнуть, дает ему немного воздуха. И бьет, впечатывая в стену. — Глаза не закрывай. — Тони прикрывает рукой рот, не понимая, куда ему смотреть. Он не уверен, можно ли ему поднять взгляд. От него ждут именно этого или…

— На меня смотри. 

Вот как. Тони выполняет команду.

Он задирает голову, убирает руку и глядит на К’арр’на снизу верх. Тот _злится_. Тони становится трудно дышать.

— Я оставил тебя одного всего на пару дней, и ты все забыл?

Нет. _Нет, нет._ Нет, его не надо учить заново. Он сможет, _сможет_...

— Пожалуйста...

«Пожалуйста». Из его уст это звучит неправильно. Его рот больше не для разговоров. Он не годится для слов. Он нужен для того, чтобы кричать, чтобы плакать и умолять, чтобы отсасывать К’арр’ну...

К’арр’н снова приближается. Берет его за подбородок. 

— Пожалуйста что, Тони?

— Я… — Чего от него хотят? Что ему сказать? По щеке течет слеза и за это он ненавидит себя еще больше. К’арр’н улыбается, наклоняясь и слизывая ее. Тони застывает, подчиняясь.

 _Подчиняясь_...

Он здесь именно для этого. Он здесь, чтобы стоять смирно. Чтобы привыкнуть.

— Я сделаю лучше, — шепчет он. — Я могу. Я могу лучше.

К’арр’н смотрит на него. А потом в комнате появляется охрана. Тони удерживает прямой взгляд, стараясь замедлить дыхание. Но у него не получается, _не получается_! Он не в силах нормально дышать, он... 

— Нет. — медленно говорит К’арр’н и внезапно засаживает Тони так, что тот давится. К горлу стремительно подкатывает желчь, и он отчаянно пытается подавить спазм. Когда Тони вывернуло в последний раз, К’арр’н его выпорол. — Не думаю, что у тебя получится. Не сегодня.

Тони пытается качать головой, пытается дать обещание, сказать, что он может, может, он сделает _лучше_ , он может, _пожалуйста_ … но уже слишком поздно.

К’арр’н напоследок вбивается в его растраханную глотку и остается в ней глубоко, перекрывая Тони кислород, буквально вколачивая в него гребаный рвотный рефлекс.

Потом Тони видит паяльник. Он трясется, _кричит_ , насаженный ртом на член, а К’арр’н прижимает раскаленный металл к его бедру. И держит, пока Тони не чувствует запах собственной горящей плоти.

Его поврежденный сосок еще не зажил, и когда ботинок К’арр’на нажимает на свежую рану, в глазах ярко вспыхивает белым.

Паяльник снова касается его кожи, его соска, и Тони теряет сознание. Он хотел, чтобы у него получилось. Очень сильно хотел. Потому что он знает, _знает_ …

Он знает, что снова придет в себя, что все еще будет здесь. Он хочет, но знает...

Знает, что К’арр’н будет здесь, как и он.

Он всегда здесь.


End file.
